Jenny and Jakers
by Maiden of Earth
Summary: Jake is sad after Sam leaves for academy, so Jen decides to help him get through it. Jake then realizes that Jen's not so bad. She's cute too... And Jen thinks Jake ain't so awful either. Jenke
1. Chapter 1

Jen sat up in bed, yawning and stretching. She had a mission. After Sam had left to finish school at an academy her aunt paid for… Sam had gotten a boyfriend. Jake had never said anything, but Jen knew he was as heart broken as a dense Ely would ever get. So she was going to cheer him up.

She had done that over the years, when Jake was down she'd banter with him so Sam wouldn't have to deal with him upset. They never got along when Jake was gloomy. Now Jen really had to cheer him up. He was on the verge of running down to Frisco and ripping the "Other Guy's" head off.

Jen glanced at her clock. 4:30, good.

She pulled on some faded and holey jeans and a red tank top. The tank top had a stack of waffles drenched with syrup and words that said "Sweeter than This".

She pulled on her rose/tan boots and gray hat. She had a habit of skipping breakfast, maybe that's why she was so skinny…

"Face it Jen, no guy ever looks at your chest," she said sternly. She sighed.

The morning was crisp but she could feel the sun warming the land already. She rode in the direction of Three Ponies Ranch. This was going to be a challenge.

Jake sighed as he looked down at his food. Bacon, two Sunnyside up eggs, and two pieces of toast, besides black coffee.

"Mom, I'm not hungry," he said. Silence fell.

"Jake… you're not… hungry…?"

He shook his head.

"Are you sick?" Maxine asked her youngest son.

He shook his head again.

"Well son, drink your coffee at least," his dad said, earning a glare from Maxine.

"Can I go for a ride?" he asked. Maxine nodded. He grabbed his black hat and shut the door behind him.

A ways from the ranch, he saw some curious tracks. It looked like dragging legs and elbows? He dropped off of Witch and studied them.

"What the heck…?" he wondered out loud. He followed them a few hundred feet to a grove of aspen.

Then a chirpy bird voice spoke up. If there was one person on the planet he couldn't deal with it was Jen. Sure, he had always distracted her by bickering with him so she wouldn't turn sour on Sam, but he didn't count her as a friend… exactly.

"Jake don't go, I need to talk to you!" she said as he was turning around. When she gasped in pain he wheeled Witch around.

Jen sat with tears in her eyes and her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Jennifer?" he started.

"Ow Jake…" she started. When she jumped up and grabbed his leg he groaned.

"What the… Jen? What is this?" he sounded very annoyed.

"Jake, I want to talk to you!" she said, holding his leg tight.

"Jeez Jen, I guess I don't want to talk to the girl who sent Sam away!"

"Jake, you know what? I wasn't hindering her academic possibilities!" Jen said, words muffled by the denim of Jakes Wranglers.

"You know I liked her!" he said.

"Yeah Jake, and I'm sorry… but it was San Francisco and an academy…" Jen said. Jake sighed, he knew she was right… but… it was _his _Sam…

"Jen… just let go…" Jake said. He would have kicked her off, but she was a _girl, _a delicate girl. And then she looked up at him with her pleading blue eyes. Dammit, he was always a sucker for her eyes… not that he would ever want her to know that.

"Okay..." he said. Jen smiled and pulled away. He wheeled Witch away for a quick getaway.

"Jacob Ely don't you ride away from me!"

Then Jake felt something land behind him. She'd actually jumped on a running horse. She locked her arms around his waist and twisted, pulling them both off. They fell with a thud on the ground. But it wasn't even ground. It was a hill, so they rolled. Jake locked his arms around her head so she wouldn't get hurt.

Once they stopped, Jake groaned. Jen straddled his waist, her hands on his chest. He wasn't getting away.

"Jen…" Jake started. Jen obviously didn't understand the awkward position they were in.

"No Jake, you aren't getting away now, I want to listen to me. I miss Sam too, and I wish she were back here. But Jake, you know she has opportunities. She's not like us, tied to the land and limited. I thought I could go further… and I wanted to, but this place is in my blood, I've never been anywhere else. Jake you know it, she has more than we do. She had such a wild spirit, she shouldn't be limited to this place," Jen said. Then caught her breath.

Jake knew she was right. He jerked his hands away when he realized they had gone to her waist.

"Jen… I'm sorry… I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at me… I let her go. Dang it! I didn't even kiss her," Jake said.

_This guy is really hurting…_ Jen thought. It reminded her of how he felt after her accident.

Even though she was already on top of him, she hugged him.

"Jake, it'll be okay," she said. He hesitated, then hugged her so tight she couldn't breath.

Jake closed his eyes and pictured he was hugging Sam. It wasn't the same. Jen as thinner. She was kinda boney. She was also softer… and gentle… she felt very delicate.

"Friends again?" Jen asked into the chambray of his shoulder.

"Mhm…" Jake said.

They went for a ride, and they were silent for the most part.

_He keeps everything so bottled up that he loses it sometimes…_

_Wow she was soft._


	2. Helping Jake

Jen tossed over in her bed. She was thinking about Jake. They'd always been "Friends" after all, they were about the same age. And those two years Sam was gone after her accident, they'd gotten even closer. But after Sam got back, Jake didn't need her anymore… and that had hurt.

She'd had crushes on him, but Sam was his girl so she'd kept them to herself. And then he could be so weird.

She groaned.

"Darn you Jake."

O0o0O

Jake hadn't really been eating. But after talking to Jen, his personal Shrink, he was ravenous. His parents noticed the next morning.

"Jake, are you feeling better?" his mom asked. Jake nodded. He wasn't feeling good enough to smile yet… maybe after some more time with Jen. She was certainly a distraction if nothing else. The way she wore tight jeans that emphasized her 5'6'' height, and colors that brought out her bright eyes… made him wonder if she was doing it on purpose.

He downed his coffee and dashed outside. Jen had Witch saddled and waiting for him. That annoyed Jake a little. Sam could have never accomplished that. Jake shook his head. _Stop comparing Sam and Jen! They're totally different!_

He couldn't help it though. Jen was taller, thinner, but lacked Sam's curves. Jen had electric blue eyes and Sam had light brown eyes. Jen was sharper and Sam could be… eh… slow witted.

Jen was intuitive, and Sam sometimes could be dense.

"Jen? Where's your glasses?" he asked, trying not to stare.

"Glad you noticed Ely, contacts."

"Huh…"

"They're circular lenses made of plastic-"

"I know what contacts are… you look good."

"Thanks, where's you hat?" Jen asked. She could see Jake's cowlick without his hat. He blushed.

"Ooops…"

O0o0O

"Okay Jake, day two of your therapy," Jen said. Jake chuckled, anyone else… even Sam… and that would annoy him. But he didn't mind with Jen, he liked it when she teased him, they were like equals.

"What today Shrink?" he asked.

"I will ask you questions about deep… dark parts of your personality."

"Shoot. And I ask you too right?" he asked.

"Mmhmm, okay… so… first one. Do you have any hidden talents?" Jen asked. Jake thought.

"I can play the guitar… and sing kinda…" he said slowly.

"Good good good… your turn."

"Are you legitimate?" Jake asked, with a smirk.

"What kinda question is that?"

"Just answer it Jen,"

"Of course I'm legitimate!" Jen said. Jake chuckled.

"Dang," Jake said.

"Okay Jacob Ely, do you ever feel homicidal?" Jen asked. Jake shook his head.

"Do you?"

"With you yes," Jen said. Jake smiled. Jen did too, it was working.

"What's your favorite color?" Jen asked.

"Eh… brown… black… green… earth colors."

"Nice," Jen said.

"You?"

"Water colors if you must know," Jen said. Jake smiled again. Jen felt warm inside at his smile. It was good to see Jake Ely relax.

Jen had a mental list… and she was currently writing it down in a notebook.

Jake hates anyone touching his hair.

Jake absolutely HATES blue Gatorade.

Jake's middle name is Lucas and he hates it.

Jake loves steak, but not with mushrooms.

Jake is not the one to wear sunglasses.

Jake doesn't know a damn thing about romance and that's why he lost Sam.

Jake cannot stand British accents.

Jake doesn't know when someone is being coy.

Jake is the baby of his family and is sometimes, SOMETIMES, allowed to act like it.

Jake will keep secrets… but don't hope he'll tell you any.

Jake's favorite drink is Coke.

Jake will forever call babies "It"s.

Jake is good with animals and kids… not so much other teenagers.

Jake is really hot, but that shouldn't distract you. It's not a good idea for the doctor (Shirnk) to get involved with their patient.

Eww… why would you even think that anyway?

Whatever…

Jen sighed as they rode along and snuck a glance at Jake. His expression was blank except for the way he squinted at the horizon. Sam really hadn't known what she had.

Maybe they had broke up because they were like brother and sister. That would explain it. Jake hadn't really understood what he had… and Jen admitted… Sam had landed something pretty good too.

Jen remembered that night by the bonfire… how she'd felt jealous pangs when Sam and Jake held hands. She wasn't jealous of _Jake _exactly. She was jealous because Sam had someone who really cared about her.

She shivered at the memory of the "Ryan-Thing". That sure hadn't lasted. It had been awful. At most… it had been mutual crushes… like Sam and Jake. She knew eventually, they'd all find something worthwhile. Another soul to meld with theirs. It had been a mistake relying on their teenage judgement.

"Kenworthy?" Jake asked. Then Jen noticed that she was still staring at him.

"Hmm?" she asked, quickly looking away. Jake chuckled.

"Get enough heat?" he asked. Jen smacked her forehead with her hand. Jake looked good and he knew it.

"Yes Ely, I got too much for my eyes," she snickered. Jake laughed. It came easy and free. And it felt good. He didn't feel guilty, like he used to when he smiled without Sam. It felt natural.

Jen smiled brilliantly and gave Jake a high-five.

"Thank you Doctor Jen," Jake said. Jen couldn't stop smiling. She leaned over in her saddle to give Jake a hug. He stiffened.

"I'm not leaving till you hug me back you fool," she said. She felt his chest vibrate as he laughed and hugged her back. Then Silly decided not to carry Jen home. Jen felt Jake's arm around her waist as he caught her. Silly wheeled and loped away as Jake swung Jen behind him. Jen slipped her arms around Jake's waist and he was still laughing.

"Klutz," he said.

"Prince Un-Charming!" Jen shot back, and that just made Jake laugh harder.


	3. Who's getting a leetle crush? Huh?

Jen pulled her quilt up to her chin. She couldn't quite shake away the chill she'd had since Jake had dropped her off. He'd gone looking for Silly and come back an hour later with the schizophrenic palomino.

Jen was glad she was helping Jake, it felt good.

Then she drifted off to sleep.

O0o0O

Jake crossed his arms on top of his knees and rested his chin on them. He was on the roof of the house. He looked up at the stars and sighed. He still missed Sam, but it was more of a sense of duty… than actual heartache.

Jen was great, she wasn't the grouchy control freak he'd always thought she was. She was being genuinely warm. He didn't need therapy anymore, and he'd miss those days spent with Jen. He was sure she wouldn't just want to hang out with him if he wasn't depressed. He'd actually miss those days spent with the platinum blonde.

Her and her blue blue eyes…

Jake shook his head vigorously. THAT was not something he should have even popped in his head.

O0o0O

"Hello?" Jen answered the phone after breakfast.

"Jen!" a familiar voice squealed.

"Sammy?" Jen asked.

"We got a week off and we're coming out!" Sam said.

"Really? You and…" Jen said.

"Yeah, me and Dylan! Oh Jen he's so awesome! You like him… how's Jake?" Sam asked. Jen felt an unusual flood of anger wash over her.

"Samantha, you broke his heart. He wasn't even eating. I know he's forgiven you, but I can't! Sam, you hurt him… I've helped him through it and he's okay now… I can't believe you did that Sam."

Then Jen hung up. What had happened? She had stuck up for Jake? And just bitched her bestie?

"She's probably got a knew best friend anyway," Jen muttered.

So Sam was coming… and she was bringing Dylan.

O0o0O

Jake sighed after he hung up the phone. He went over the conversation he'd just had with Jen.

"Jakers? It's Jen," she'd said.

"I don't know no one else that sounds like a field mouse," he'd drawled.

"Anyone else Jake, anyone else," she'd corrected.

"What Jenny?"

He'd thought that he'd heard a growl at the use of her very affectionate nickname. Last he'd checked, she'd only let her mom call her that.

"Jake, please sit down."

"No."

"Fine, Sam is coming back for a week… and she's bringing Dylan."

Jake's heart had leapt to the sky… then crashed down into hell.

"Jake?"

"Uh… yea…"

"Do you need a hug?"

"Of course not!"

"Jake?"

"Yeah."

"I'm coming cowboy," Jen said.

Now Jake watched as she rode into the ranch yard. Usually he went to his mom when he was feeling upset, and hid it from everyone else. That's he could always be so stoic. But now, he really wanted Jen. She was kinda like a sister. Sam had never been like that… she was more of a charge. That's right, she had always been his "Charge".

"And she got tired of me and dropped me dammit!" Jake growled, slamming a fist into the wood of the barn door.

"Jake!" Jen grabbed his wrist and looked at him knuckles, they were bleeding. "Oh Jake…" Jen cooed, gently blowing on them.

"Jen…" Jake started. A glare from the blonde silenced him.

She washed and bandaged his hand.

"What now… anger management?" Jen chided him.

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Goin' for a ride today?" Jake asked. Jen groaned.

"Actually Jake… I can't today… I think that would be… painful."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Naw… it's a monthly thing," Jen said. Jake blushed.

"What?" Jen asked.

"I'm such an idiot…" he muttered. Jen laughed.

"That you are," Jen said. Then she hugged him.

"There's that hug," he sighed, hugging her tightly. Sam had liked him as her Tough Cowboy, so that's what he was for her. But he felt really at home with Jen, so he let her see his softer side. He really needed her too.

"Jake… not so tight… I'm not a horse," Jen said. Jake laughed and loosened his arms. It was an inside joke from when she'd caught him hugging Witch. Her arms linked around his neck perfectly and Jake's strong arms engulfed her tiny waist.

"When's she coming?" Jake asked.

"I don't know… I hung up on her…" Jen said. Jake laughed.

"I did too…" he admitted. Jen loved feeling his chest vibrate as he laughed. She sighed. Jake wasn't what she always thought he was. He wasn't the big-headed jockish cowboy she'd thought he was. He was really sensitive and gentle… and he was soft even though his body was muscular.

O0o0O

**Author's note:**

**Hoped you liked this! Not making the next chapter until at least 2 people review. Just 2!**

**Any suggestions for plot would be great. I was thinking (SPOILER) **

**Sam wants Jake back and Jake has to pick between Jen and Sam, who are having a hard time being friends.**

**So yeah, Sam has become a jerk. I figured there were enough Sakes, so I made a Jenke… or a Janke or a Jeke… got any suggestions?**

**Bye for now, know you don't read this. I never read author notes. XD**

**-Maiden of Earth**


	4. A Glance in Evryones 'Eds

**Sam POV**

When we pulled up and saw Jake and Jen sitting on the porch talking, I thought they were both waiting for me. I felt bad… I had figured Jake could do better than me, and it was just a crush anyway. But then I noticed they hadn't even noticed the truck pull up. They were talking to each other.

Jen and Jake… not arguing? I wondered. That was weird.

"Hey guys!" I shouted. They both stood up and then we were hugging. A group hug, actually… Jake seemed to not even be touching me. He had his hand on my shoulder… but his arm around Jen's waist. Oh my god…

"I'm sorry about what I said Sam," Jen said. I smiled at her, letting her know it was okay. I knew she had been right. I had no idea Jake would take it so hard. Our "Relationship" had been more like a game. I had been crushing on him and he'd gone along with it. Then Dylan had come along. Tall, blonde, a basketball player… he was my dream guy.

I looked at Jake and dug deep down. I really didn't have any feelings… except confusion. Were they together? Naw, well… they hadn't said anything.

"C'mere Samantha! I've made you your favorite…" my gram's voice made me relax completely…

I didn't care if Jake liked Jen… well… I didn't think so.

O0o0O

**Jake POV**

Sam… was back…

Wow…

I felt my stomach drop. I think I might have a few feelings for her. When I saw her though… I felt like I was seeing my sister though. Sam had always been a sister. That's why IT hadn't worked out.

Maybe I had something for Jen. Ew… oh god… JENIFER KENWORTHY?

What the heck is wrong with me? No… I don't like her… oh god I'm confused. Well… Grace made steak. That is good. Very good.

O0o0O

**Brynna POV**

Those kids… sheesh.

Jen and Jake were great together, I had to admit…

Sam and Jake had something great, it had been fun. They'd got to learn what a relationship was. I could see it in Jake's eyes. He still had feelings for Sam… but he was getting quite attached to Jen. Poor guy, Cody is gonna learn a lot from him.

As we sat down, I took note of where everyone sat. At the head was Wyatt, then going clockwise around our round oak table; Me, Grace, Dylan, Sam, Jake, Jen, and Cody in his highchair.

Cody loves Jen, she loves being motherly, I can tell. She'll make someone a great wife someday. I'm glad she got away from Ryan, that dude was sooo not for her.

Maybe the guy she'll make a good wife for is Jake… or Quinn… or Seth… or Adam… or Nate… or Brian… or Kit… heck, Maybe even Cody.

**O0o0O**

**Wyatt POV**

DAMMIT! Why is my daughter with a douche bag? I thought Jake was plenty good enough for her… but nooo! She get's some blonde guy!

I'll rip his head off if Jake doesn't! Jake, doesn't seem that interested in Samantha anymore, he's not even looking at her. Actually he seems interested in Jen. What do I know? DANG IT SAM! DANG IT JAKE! DANG IT JEN!

O0o0O

**Grace POV**

I hope I didn't over cook the biscuits, there's nothing worse than hardtack with steak. I hope Dylan likes the lemon meringue I made. He should. Of course, Jake will eat the brownies. He loves chocolate.

Cody likes pudding a lot. Especially fudge. Jen needs to eat more, she' s just skin and bones. Tsk tsk tsk, well, when she's my age she'll have a figure any woman could envy. I'd better watch the grease with the steak, Wyatt looks like he's going to have a heart attack. Wonder what that's about.

O0o0O

**Jake POV**

I am so damn confused… I thought I loved Sam… and now… well… maybe I like Jen… and then there's Dylan. I'm not as mad at him as I hoped I'd be… and he seems to actually really really like Sam.

And Jen… she's getting pretty. When she was younger she was a little twerp… a scrawny little thing. But now she's got good features.

This steak is good. I hope Grace made brownies…

Why does Wyatt keep glaring at me?

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**So, hoped you liked this chappy. A glance in everyone's heads.**

**Review or I'll kill Jake. **

**:]**


	5. Jake the Hero

"Jen?" Sam asked. Jen, from her sleeping bag on Sam's floor mumbled sleepily.

"What?"

"Are you with Jake?" Sam asked. Jen sat up, eyes wide, and looked at Sam.

"Did you hit your head?" Jen asked.

"No… I was just curious… I mean, he had his arm around your waist when we hugged and he chose to sit by you at dinner. I mean, it's a legitimate question," Sam said.

"He did?" Jen asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Oh… well… I don't know. We're friends and he's nice… and I've been helping him… uh… get over you… SAMANTHA FORSTER! How dare you get me to even think about such a loathsome idea! Jake Ely? I mean… I have SOME taste!" Jen said. She noticed that she really had to act indignant… it didn't come from her heart.

Sam dropped back on her pillow. Jen felt a tinge of anger at Sam's next words.

"I wouldn't mind you know… if you did like him…" Sam said.

Jen realized she had never been much for the guys… she'd had Ryan and that was it. Sam on the other hand… there was Zeke, Rjay, Darrel, and… Jake. Plus Quinn. They'd all liked her at different points, but No guy ever looked twice at Jen.

Especially not an Ely. Even Jake.

"I don't… even if I did… he wouldn't like me…" Jen said sleepily.

Sam sighed. Jen fell asleep and Sam thought really hard… digging really deep. She wouldn't mind at all… would she?

O0o0O

**Ely Boys**

**;)**

Quinn was snoring and drooling on Jake's shoulder. How come he always got in between Quinn and Seth? They both instantly fell asleep in the truck. In the front was Nate, his girlfriend Charlotte, and Maxine.

"Mom…" Jake started.

"Yes Jakey?"

"Jeez mom… don't call me that…" Jake said.

"Fine, what Mr. Jacob Ely?"

"Are you the one with gas?" Jake asked. He'd chickened out. He had been going to ask how soon someone got out of the rebound.

"What? Jacob you know very well that it's Quinn," Mrs. Ely said, shooting a glare at her youngest son. Jake shrugged.

Jake stared out the window and sighed. He had a crush on Sam and Jen. He groaned and smacked his forehead with his hand.

"What's wrong Jake?" Maxine asked.

"Girls… stupid girls…" he said. There was decades of understanding in his mom's nod.

O0o0O

Jen was walking along the outside of the barn, looking for her bridle, she'd looked everywhere for it. She studied the grass alongside the barn wall. Once she was on the side farthest from the house, she heard a voice.

It was Dylan, and he was dangling her bridle.

"Dylan…" Jen started.

"Looking for this?" he sneered. Jen felt something was wrong, very wrong. She reached out to snatch the bridle, but Dylan was quick. His arm snaked around her waist and her threw her against the barn wall.

Jen screamed… the first word that came out of her mouth was… Jake.

Dylan clamped his hand over her mouth, slamming her head against the wood.

He pinned her against the wall and his cruel gray eyes mocked her.

"You and I are going to have a little fun Jenny…" he smirked. Jen shook her head vigorously.

She couldn't get away… she couldn't even breath. She felt her eyes burn and she tried to bite his hand as he tried to grope her.

"Jennifer?"

Jake. Jen felt her knees buckle at his deep reassuring voice. Jake's elbow hooked around Dylan's neck as Jake threw him to the ground. Jen dropped to the ground and tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she gazed at her rescuer.

"If you ever touch Jennifer again, or even speak to her or Sam, I will beat the living hell outta you you sorry son of a bitch!"

They weren't much of a match. After Jake beat him good Dylan took off. He hopped in his car and spun out, hopefully all the way back to SanFran.

Jen shivered despite the warm day.

"Jenny?" Jake whispered. She looked up at him. She wasn't hurt… just weak.

"Jake…" she sobbed. He sank down to his knees beside Jen and gently circled his arms around her. He held her like a baby and sat back against the barn wall. Jen cried into his shirt.

"Jen, it's okay, don't cry, it's over," Jake murmured into her hair. He rocked her gently and brushed her hair back.

"Thank you Jake…" Jen said, looking into his eyes. She was trying to get her normal sensible self back, but right now all she wanted to do was curl up in his arms and cry… which was pretty much what she was doing.

"I'm sorry Jen…" Jake said. He picked her up and started to the house.

Sam was halfway out to the barn looking confused, her red hair blowing every which way.

"I… I heard screaming… and you cussing Jake…" Sam started.

"Samantha, don't you ever go near that bastard again you hear me?" Jake demanded. Sam nodded. She had no idea what he was talking about but when Jake used that tone it meant she'd better not try to top anything.

"Jen what happen…" Sam started. But when she saw Jen's blue eyes letting tears out on her pale cheeks, she decided not to ask.

O0o0O

It may have been babyish, but when Jake set her down on the couch, Jen grabbed his wrist.

"Don't leave yet Jake…?"

Jake couldn't say no to those eyes so he sat beside her. Sam sat in the brown leather rocker and watched with concern. Jen looked so delicate and gentle… Jake put his arms around her. She instantly relaxed.

Jen studied the now wet fabric of Jake's gray cowboy shirt. Was this the guy she could debate and bicker for hours with? The boy whose presence drove her up the wall because heaven forbid, he might actually prove her wrong? The handsome but arrogant guy she couldn't stand?

It really was Jake. Sam had been their middleman… she was the only reason they had ever even spent any amount of time together. With Sam gone, their threesome had melted… but now there was something just as good between her and Jake. They had a strong bond… the pure steal of friendship… maybe with a golden hue of love.

**Author's Note**

**So… this one was short, I know, but… did you like it? Huh? Did ja did ja?**

**Well?**

**Tell me. Sock it to me sock it to me sock it to me.**

**Jen and Jake… or Sam and Jake? What should happen?**

**Reviewers:**

**Sadly, only one. **

**Trappinismygame**

**You are my sole reviewer, and I am eternally grateful!**

**Review and you make my day.**

**-Maiden of Earth**


	6. Dun dun dun duuuun

Jen picked up the phone. This could be awkward, calling him. He never was much for phones. Heck, he might not even be there. She was going to tell him thank you. Maybe she would even tell him that she had a little crush on him.

Jake Ely. Jen had a crush on Jake Ely, her best friends ex. Her arch enemy since she was five. Jen sighed. He wouldn't understand. She picked up the telephone anyway and dialed the number her mom gave her for the Elys.

"Hello?" a chirpy voice answered.

"Mrs. Ely it's Jen,"

"Jennifer! Hello! Are you calling to talk to Brian?"

"No,"

"Adam?"

"No," Jen felt a little embarrassed.

"Nate?"

"No Mrs. Ely, I'm calling to talk to…"

"Quinn?" Mrs. Ely asked, wonder filling her voice.

"Jake."

"Oh… well… I'll get him."

Jen smacked her forehead, that was embarrassing, going through the eligible Ely boys.

"Jen," Jake's voice was a firm acknowledgement of her existence.

"Hi Jake," she said. Jen had been feeling a little down lately, because she liked Jake and Sam might too. By all rights Sam had dibs, but Jen didn't want to be alone.

"What's wrong Jenny?" he asked. Wow, Sam had always talked about Jake being a mind reader, but Jen hadn't really believed her.

"Jake, um…"

"Want a hug cowgirl?" he asked.

"No…"

"Yes you do."

Click. Jake hung up on her. Jen sighed and put the phone down. Then she sniffed the cookies on the cooling rack. Her double chocolate cookies she made an hour ago. Jake could probably smell them a mile away.

O0o0O

Jake swung off the red and white paint horse he'd received lately. It looked like a pimped up Indian pony. It was feisty and had the energy of two horses. It was a perfect fit for active Jake. Of course, he'd been riding Hawk's Eye, or Hawk, around since Witch was pregnant. She'd gotten out one night and went on a hot date with the phantom. Of course Jake had been pissed, until Jed had pointed out it would be a "Hell o' a foal".

Jake of course, was up to the challenge.

Jen smiled at Jake a second before he caught her in a breath stealin' bootliftin' hug.

"Jake!" Jen gasped as he spun around. Her arms latched around his neck for balance and he smiled.

"Jen!" he said back. Jen froze when he put her down and still didn't let go. They're faces were so close. Jen could see strips of dark blue deep in his eyes. She heard him swallow. Jen almost could tell him.

"Hey Jen!" Sam called. Jen looked over Jake's shoulder. Dang it, he brought Sam. Jake let Jen go and Jen took a moment to catch her breath. Sam swung off Ace and walked up to Jake. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

Jen looked away. That was good, Jake loved her and she was back, for a few more days at least. But did it have to sting so much?

O0o0O

**JAKE POV**

Why was life so confusing? I had Sam, who obviously liked me, and I had been yearning for her kiss for so long. And there was Jen, who was sweeter than I'd ever thought she could be. Sam or Jen… I didn't know what was wrong with me. Wasn't a heart supposed to drop when it saw the right one? My darn heart just kept beating like it always had. One two… one two… one two…

Jen… she was amazing. I'd grown to loving every time those electric blue eyes would meet mine. And Sam… I loved Sam, didn't I?

Sam, my stubborn and hot headed chick… or Jen, the soft hearted and sweet cowgirl. I kept running that over and over in my mind till I thought I was going insane.

**SAM POV**

Jen's a nice girl. That's why I'm getting Jake.

**JEN POV**

If Sam thinks she'll get him without a fight… she's goin' down.

**JAKE POV**

Oh my god… I want to die.

**WYATT POV**

GODDAMN IT! BLASTED KIDS! I OUTTA BEAT EM GOOD AND MAKE THEM WORK THEIR SORRY ASSES OFF!

%$#&^^%$#=Cowboy talk

**GRACE POV**

Just keep cookin', just keep cookin', just keep cookin' cookin' cookin'….

**BRYNNA POV**

Teenagers… lol

**MY POV**

I'm not as crazy as I sound. (YES SHE IS!) What? Who was that? (ONE OF THE VOICES IN YOUR HEAD!)

**YOUR POV**

The fuck did I just read?


End file.
